


Keep training.

by inside_my_bones



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Boxer Instructor AU, Carmilla is a hot boxer, Danny only appears once, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Laura is a Yoga Instructor, One-Shot, Sport Center AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inside_my_bones/pseuds/inside_my_bones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla is a boxing instructor in the same sport center Laura, a Yoga instructor, works. Laura has a crush for Carmilla since the day she accidentally saw that Carmilla stood till late on the center training by herself. Since then Laura had the costume of watching the brunette training in secret. Till one day a little accident made her stumble inside of the boxing gym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep training.

Laura was finishing her class with a good meditation, and yet she wanted to relax and concentrate, her mind kept going to the brunette, Carmilla, the boxer instructor, who was probably all covered in a light layer of sweat  and beating down the punching bag. With her black top and her toned stomach showing. Those perfect abs. Laura tried to focus one more time, in vain. She opened her eyes and said:

-Well guys, it’s only for today. See you next week.

Everyone started to head home. It was a Friday 10pm and all the instructors were going out. Danny, the personal trainer, appeared in the door of Laura’s Yoga Classroom and said:

-Hey, Hollis. Want a ride home?

-Oh, no. Thanks Danny, but I’ll stay over to organize some things in my class.

-Are you sure?

-Yeah, yeah. Don’t worry about me.

-Ok then. See you on Monday.

-See you.

Danny went out. Laura waited a few more minutes to make sure everyone was out of the Sport Center. When it was 10:45pm she left her classroom, closing and locking the doors and the windows and walking to the lockers to take her things before religiously watch Carmilla training. Laura couldn’t deny the dirty thoughts of taking Carmilla right in the gym and tracing her tongue on those perfect abs, but also, she couldn’t deny that she wanted to know her. To have a dinner with her and hear her laugh, talk about random stuff and see her in a fancy dress. Laura walked slowly and silently to the door from where she watched Carmilla. It was a door with two small glass windows  and her view was from Carmilla’s back and sometimes, if she was lucky, she could see Carmilla’s side too. Laura kept walking and she stopped in front of the door looking the other girl there, punching angrily the punching bag. She was using a black top, as usual, and a black and red shorts. Her hair in a ponytail and her black and golden gloves were left aside in the corner of the ring. Everything was dark in the corridor Laura was. Then she felt something on her hair, when she placed her hand she felt a bug. She panicked and started to move frantically when she lost her balance and stumbled on the door falling inside of the gym.

-Ahn… Hello?

Laura looked up really embarrassed and Carmilla was looking back with her brow furrowed.

-Ah…Hum… I-I was… Ahn…

-Cutie, what’s the matter? The cat ate your tongue?

Carmilla approached Laura and extended her arm to help the girl get up. Laura held her hand and Carmilla pulled her up. The blonde looked up and down to Carmilla’s body, only stopping on her amazing toned stomach.

-Like what you see?

-I-I’m sorry.

-Don’t be. Aren’t you the yoga instructor? Laura, right?

-Yeah.

-What are you doing here now, Cupcake? The gym is closed already. I’m usually the last one to leave.

-I-I was… Ahn…

Laura thought to herself: Come _on Laura! Make up something! Oh shit, what I should say? The Yoga classrooms are on the opposite side of the sport center, what I would be doing here? Oh shit oh shit oh shit!_ While she was desperate trying to make some excuse, the brunette laughed a little bit and said:

-Cutie, you think I haven’t noticed you watching me every single day?

-Wait? You noticed?

Laura’s face was fully red now. Carmilla stepped closer and held the blonde by the waist with a smirk on her face.

-Of course I did… Do you have any plans for tonight?

She asked smiling and still holding the girl by the waist.

-No, why?

-Cause I’m planning on taking a hot yoga instructor to a dinner… I’m wondering if she want to go out with me. Do you think that after months watching me training she would be able to go on a date with me?

Laura smiled, this girl was a dork, a very hot dork. She placed both hands on the brunette’s neck and leaned in capturing her lips. Carmilla responded in the same time. Their bodies were glued and their lips were brushing passionately against each other. When they finally broke apart Laura said:

-I think she’ll love to go out with you.

-Yeah?

-Of course…

-So. I’ll just take a shower very quickly and grab my things, you can wait for me here, cutie?

-Of course.

Carmilla kissed Laura once again and sighed into the kiss. When Carmilla left the room and went to the showers Laura said to herself:

-I need to thank that bug later.

**Author's Note:**

> I did it for fun! Hope you guys like it. Credits to my friend Izzy who was fangirling with me over Carmilla as a boxing fighter.  
> My tumblr is inside-my-bones.tumblr.com. Go there and talk to me about anything.


End file.
